


Heathers Googled

by deeplyshallow



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: God I'm old, google story, in 2010, is that a thing?, like it used to be a big thing on youtube, yeah basically it's something I wrote on the train that made me giggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeplyshallow/pseuds/deeplyshallow
Summary: Heathers if Veronica had a smartphone and a desperate need to use the internet to solve all her life's dilemmas...





	Heathers Googled

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin really, a retelling of Heathers through Veronica's (increasingly more frantic - google searches), it entertained me while writing it so hopefully someone else will enjoy it too.
> 
> Obviously date wise the show is set in the modern day, only because google was... slightly less common in 1989
> 
> Musicalverse but not without hints of movieverse.

Is the princess bride still on Netflix?

Name of the hot rebel kid in the breakfast club

Harvard application criteria

Duke application criteria

Cats that look like US presidents

Brown application criteria

Blue scrunchies amazon

Are monocles cool?

Definition: myriad 

Is it a primal urge that girls find guys that fight hot?

Baudelaire quotes that make you sound intellectual

Ways to make liverwurst taste better

How to do your eye liner for a house party youtube

Urban dictionary third base

Motorbike rental

Prairie oyster recipe 

Definition of manslaughter

Prison sentence for forging suicide notes

If someone commits suicide do the police check finger prints?

What's the best slushy flavour?

Deep things to say at a funeral

Best lip-gloss to go with a black dress

Google maps: Sherwood graveyard

How to control awful jocks

Does hypnotism help make awful humans better people

Is not feeling as guilty as you should for a death you’re responsible for normal? 

Facebook Kurt Kelly phone number

Ich luge bullets

"Ich luge bullets"

Google translate: ich luge

Does Ohio have the death penalty?

People who have been executed in Ohio and their crimes

Which university courses can you take from prison?

Decent rock and roll songs

Cheap sympathy bouquets

Camp sites near Sherwood Ohio

Brownie recipes

Prom dresses

Is it a primal urge that girls find guys that kill people hot?

Rules of poker 

How to get your boyfriend through emotional trauma

Is it normal to see the ghosts of people whose deaths you blame yourself for?

How easy is it for someone to open a school locker?

What is women's prison like?

Rate my teacher Pauleen Fleming

Number of days until graduation

Best pick me up presents for teenage girls

Local tv Sherwood Ohio 6 o clock news

Tips for winning croquet

Martha Dunstock bridge suicide

Google maps: mercy hospital of defiance, Sherwood

Chances of permanent injury after falling from a high distance

Stories that restore your faith in humanity

Best ways to avoid having nightmares

Esquimaux 

How to barricade a door

How to make it look like you've hung yourself while not hurting yourself

How quickly and seriously do the police deal with anonymous tips?

Most effective way to use a croquet mallet as a weapon

Best way to fight someone who has a gun

How to defuse a bomb

How to defuse a bomb used in building demolition

Different types of bombs and how to defuse them

How far does the typical bomb explosion spread?

Best shampoo to get the smell of burning human flesh out of your hair

Films with happy endings

To what extent does the government look at your Google search history?

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have 15,000 words of deep, thoughtfully characterised, (hopefully) well written fic on this fandom in my unfinished folder yet this is what I publish...


End file.
